Luigi
- Designs▾= - Cartoons= }} }} |caption = |first = ''Mario Bros. (1983) |games = |gender = Male |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom Brooklyn, New York (formerly) |kindred = Mario (older brother) Wario, Waluigi (rival and sometimes friend) Princess Peach (friend) Princess Daisy (love interest) King Boo (nemesis) |species = Human |forms = Mr. L Kitsune Luigi Dr. Luigi Silver Luigi Fox Luigi |revenue = Danny Wells (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) Tony Rosato (DIC cartoons) Charles Martinet (1996-present)}} Luigi (Japanese ルイージ, Ruīji) is the younger and taller brother of Mario from the Mario series, and the deuteragonist of some of the series' titles. Making an appearance in almost every Mario game and starring in three games as the protagonist, over time, he has become a well known character. His role in games appears to be a deuteragonist to his older brother, Mario. He never seems to like going on adventures without Mario. In some games, usually in the Mario & Luigi series, Luigi is simply referred to by enemies as "Mr. Green Hat" and other generic names, making him out to be somewhat unnoticed by Bowser and his minions. For example, in the Super Mario Galaxy series, if Luigi shows up at the final battle with Bowser instead of Mario, Bowser will be surprised that Luigi has come instead of Mario, who he is used to fighting. Other than his color being green, he was planned to be exactly like Mario, but as his popularity grew, he developed a personality and style of his own. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's by far and he is normally depicted as cowardly and scrawny, but when he does get the courage to step up, he can be tough and overcome his fears. Luigi is also currently voiced by Charles Martinet. History [[Mario Bros.|''Mario Bros.]] During the events of Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi were working as plumbers in a sewage system, fighting off turtles, flies and even crabs. Once the Mario brothers defeated an enemy their payment would come out of the pipes that were clogged by the various enemies in the level. Luigi first appeared in ''Mario Bros. as a second player and was a recolor of Mario with no new actions, giving him no different characteristics to his brother Mario. [[Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]] During the events of ''Super Mario Bros. Bowser and his army, invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and planned on ruling it. With Bowser's Dark magic, he turned all of its inhabitants into grass, blocks, and various other objects, letting him take over the kingdom with ease, but once Bowser learned that Princess Peach can undo his spell, he kidnapped her and several other Toads. He placed the Toads in seven different castles heavily guarded by enemies and False Bowsers, and took the Princess, to his own castle guarded, by himself. When the Mario Brothers heard of this tale, they leaped into action to rescue the Princess, traversing seven different worlds and castles, rescuing Toads along the way, until they made it into the final castle, under the control of the real Bowser himself. Mario (or Luigi) would have to face Bowser and defeat him. Once defeated, Bowser would fall into the pit of lava below, and Mario (or Luigi) would have to release the princess from her cage giving one of them a kiss on the cheek. In Super Mario Bros. ''game play he is the second player's character, with no differences between him and his brother Mario, he's still just a palette swap. [[Super Mario Bros. 2|''Super Mario Bros. 2]] Luigi got his first true playable appearance in Super Mario Bros. 2, where he accompanied Mario, Toad, and Princess Peach to the dreamland of Subcon, where he first showed off his excellent jumping abilities. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi was once again a palette swap, but unlike Super Mario Bros. 2, his move set was identical to Mario's. ''Super Mario World'' Luigi is again a palette swap and has no new moves until remakes. ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi was kidnapped by Kamek and his Toadies, under the orders of Baby Bowser, probably as bait to catch baby mario. Baby Mario and Yoshi had to rescue him from Bowser's clutches. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Luigi escapes Bowser's ambush on Peach's castle with the five toads that would become the Toad Brigade. However, Luigi is separated from the Toads and kidnapped in the Ghostly Galaxy until Mario rescues him. After that, Luigi continues to help find Power Stars, although he is in trouble where the stars are. After Mario gets three stars from him, an exhausted Luigi leaves the Power Star expedition to Mario. After Mario collects 120 stars and defeats Bowser, the player has to reobtain the 120 stars as Luigi, with slightly different handling than Mario including his ability to jump higher then Mario but a disadvantage of Luigi is that he stops slower when running. [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] Luigi is a playable character. When you go to the save file, press left, right and A at the same time. You will then play as Luigi. [[New Super Mario Bros. Wii|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii]] In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Luigi can be played as by the second, third, or fourth player. He is also the Super Guide, in which after losing eight times, a green block will appear the ninth time you play that level, and if Mario hits it, Luigi will show Mario how to finish the level basically, as in he won't get all the star coins or show the player the secret places. When Luigi's doing the Super Guide, the scores, collected Coins, collected Star Coins, etc. will not be saved. ''Mario Strikers'' Series He has appeared in both Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged. His status was always balanced. Both his Super Strike and MegaStrike seem to have wind elements to them. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' If the player collects twenty Power Stars, then Luigi will appear at the start of certain galaxies. If you talk to him, the player can play as Luigi. After you clear the level with him, a message will pop up saying a ghost has appeared in that galaxy. If the player goes back to that galaxy, then the player has the option to play as Luigi in the stage. At the end of the game, you can go back and play as Luigi at any time by going to a room with a green 'L' ('M' if you are Luigi) and entering. You will pop up again as the brother whose initial was on the room. (Note: When you go back to Starship Mario after completing the game the Mailtoad will have a letter from Luigi; if you are Luigi you will still receive the letter, but the Toad will mention that you are Luigi and ask why you sent a letter to yourself. This doesn't happen if you are Mario.) Luigi also runs significantly faster and jumps higher than Mario in this game. The downside is that he takes a second to stop running, (He slides for a second before actually stopping) and he doesn't swim well compared to Mario. When Mario swims, it does not take any air to spin under water. Luigi uses a significant amount of air to spin under water. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Luigi appears after the end of World 8. An image floats to the screen, showing that Luigi has been kidnapped by Dry Bowser. After Mario gets past the first Special World, Luigi is accessible as a character by tapping the lower L button on the bottom screen. Super Mario 3D World Luigi appears as a playable character. He can be played by any of the four players in any level. Like in the other games, Luigi can jump higher with his flutter kick. Additionally, to commemorate as part of the Year of Luigi, Luigi Bros., the new version of the original Mario Bros. from the NES in which the players can only play as Luigi, is unlocked after beating the game. Other Appearances ''Mario is Missing'' This is the first game to star Luigi as the main character. In this NES, SNES, and PC title, Luigi broke into Bowser's Castle with Yoshi to save his missing brother Mario. It was an educational game that made the player learn about history. It has been surmised by some that this was an attempt by Nintendo to get younger kids involved in the Mario franchise, perhaps so Nintendo could make more money. In the NES and SNES, Luigi looks like Mario and is the same size as Mario. The gameplay in the SNES version is VERY different, where Luigi and Yoshi must travel to Bowser's castle. The visual appearance of his character in this game made him quickly become an internet 'meme'. ''Luigi's Mansion'' Luigi got his first major role in ''Luigi's Mansion''. In that game, Luigi had to save his brother, Mario, from a mysterious mansion filled with ghosts and Boos. Luigi also helped Professor E. Gadd in capturing a group of super evil, super powerful portrait ghosts, with the help of a vacuum cleaner, named the Poltergust 3000 by E. Gadd. Luigi defeated King Boo and a giant possessed Bowser and freed his older brother, Mario. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Luigi has appeared in all four [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] games, in the first three as a secret unlockable character, and in ''Smash 4 as a starter character. In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'', Luigi got his own stage, Luigi's Mansion. His final smash is the Negative Zone, where he does a dance and creates an energy field that causes random havoc on any character caught in it and turns most everything into negative colors. In SSB64 and Melee, Luigi's voice is only a sped up version of Mario's, while in Brawl and Smash 4, he has his own voice. Mario Kart series Luigi has been in every Mario Kart game. He has been middleweight. He has always been one of the speedy characters, like Mario. Luigi has had some tracks named after him, such as the Nintendo 64 Luigi Raceway, the GameCube Luigi Circuit, the Game Boy Advance Luigi Circuit, the Luigi's Mansion, and the Wii Luigi Circuit. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luigi is one of the standard characters in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! He is known to be Mario's partner, put can partner up with anyone else in the game as well. Luigi is a Middleweight character, meaning that when a Heavyweight Character is with him, Luigi will be forced to be in a Heavyweight Kart. Luigi's Special Item is the same as Mario's Special Item, Fireballs. Although practically the same, the Fireballs are green, not red. Luigi's main kart is the unlockable kart: Green Fire which is similar to Mario's Red Fire. Not just this, but Luigi owns his own race called Luigi Circuit in this game. ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' Luigi appears in ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' as the protagonist. He is using the Poltergust 5000 created by Professor E. Gadd to suck up more ghosts and battles his arch-nemesis, King Boo once again to rescue Mario. The gameplay is similar to its predecessor ''Luigi's Mansion'' for the Nintendo GameCube. ''Paper Mario series In ''Paper Mario, Luigi heads out with Mario after being invited to Princess Peach's Castle. Luigi stays in the main lobby while Mario looks for Princess Peach. However, the castle itself soon gets lifted into the sky and Luigi manages to escape. Later, Mario can visit Luigi at their house where Luigi usually does different things the each time Mario completes a Chapter. Luigi also keeps a diary hidden in the basement where Mario can only access after learning the Spin Jump. If Mario heads back to his house as soon he acquires the Super Boots from Boo's Mansion, he can actually catch Luigi writing in his diary who the latter flees at sight. At the end, Luigi leads the parade much like he did in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Luigi actually heads out on his own quest while Mario is on his. Luigi, like Mario, acquires many partners that help him on his journey. Luigi can be usually found in certain areas where he is eager to tell his story. However, all of his stories he tells are very long and usually puts Mario and his partners to sleep. During the final battle, Luigi's voice can be heard with the green text saying "You go, bro!". Luigi finally becomes a main and playable character in Super Paper Mario where he is one of the four heroes of the Light Prognosticus. Luigi is first seen in the beginning with Mario who actually wishes something would happen. Luigi and Mario then head for Bowser's Castle where a new villain, Count Bleck emerges. Mario fails to defeat Count Bleck and the Master of Darkness takes Luigi and everyone else away from the castle (except for Mario). Luigi can be seen in Castle Bleck where he tries to find a way out. However, he is cornered by Nastasia who hypnotizes him into a new villain named Mr. L. As Mr. L, Luigi follows Count Bleck's orders and sets out to find the Pure Hearts before Mario. Mr. L succeeds in finding one in the Whoa Zone and fights Mario in battle. During the final facedown of the game,after Dimentio makes a appearance he hypnotizes Luigi with a Floro sprout planted in his unconscious,once again revealing Mr. L. Then Super D is created half Dimentio, half Mr. L. Once you defeat him, Luigi is expelled from the dying robot and saved. Luigi, unlike all of the other Paper Mario games, plays a very small role in Paper Mario: Sticker Star only making cameo appearances. Once Mario spots Luigi, he can Paperize him out of a location and then Luigi runs away. If Mario finds Luigi in all five places, then Luigi will lead the parade at the very end of the game. Luigi can be found in: *Goomba Fortress: In the background as Mario crosses the bridge leading to the level's boss. *Drybake Stadium: He is on the fourth level outside of the window. *Whitecap Beach: As Mario makes his way to this level's boss, Luigi can be seen riding a chair in the background. *Whiteout Valley: As Mario is riding along the chairlifts, he can see Luigi riding one in the background. *Rugged Road: In the hot springs. He is sitting just over the west wall. Mario and Luigi series ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Luigi appears as a playable character for the first time in a Mario RPG in ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Luigi is first seen to see Mario off as he heads toward the Beanbean Kingdom with Bowser. However, Bowser doesn't see any of his troops and instead notices Luigi jumping up and down waving his hands thinking he wants to join the Koopa Troop. Luigi tries to run away but Bowser's army starts to show up. Luigi tries to get away, but Bowser manages to catch him and put him aboard his Koopa Cruiser. Luigi is now forced to tag along with Mario for the duration of the game. In this game, the player uses the "B" button to control Luigi's actions in battle. Luigi is able to perform Bros. Attacks along with Mario. Luigi also has a unique move called the Thunderhand which he can shock enemies for damage. Outside of battle, the player can switch Mario and Luigi's positions by pressing the Start button. Luigi can use his Hammer on Mario to make him smaller (used for accessing secret areas where the entrance is normally too small) while Mario can hammer Luigi to send him into the ground (this move is mainly used to dig up Beans scattered throughout places). Luigi can also activate blue orbs using his Thunderhand ability to activate them. Luigi, at some points, must separate (or is separated) from Mario in order to solve some puzzles. ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time Luigi returns in ''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. After Mario defeats the alien Shroob that came from the past, E. Gadd decides for the group to head into the past in order to rescue Princess Peach. However, as Luigi is leaning toward a Time Hole, Toadsworth comes rolling in and knocks Luigi into the Time Hole sending him into the past. Mario jumps in after them and the duo head toward a destroyed town. The Mario Bros. are defeated by Shroobs but their younger selfs, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, save them. It is then the past and present Mario Bros. decide to team up and take down a new evil: Princess Shroob. In this game, Luigi's main attack actions are still "B." However, whenever Luigi is with Baby Luigi, the two can both attack with the player first pressing "Y" for Baby Luigi's attack then pressing "B" for Luigi's attack. Unlike the previous game, Luigi never separates from Mario in this game but does separate from the babies reverting to the original battle style. Also, whenever Luigi is defeated in battle and he is with the babies, Baby Luigi will drag him away and take his place in battle. ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Luigi literally gets sucked into trouble. After a rampaging Bowser sucks up everything in sight including Mario, Peach, and the Toad citizens, Luigi was found in the Trash Pit hanging up high. Mario frees him and the duo once again team up, this time, to stop Fawful. Luigi's battle style for inside of battle is still mainly the same except for different Bros. Attacks. The Hammer sequence has also changed to waiting about three seconds for maximum damage. Outside of battle, Luigi often teams up with Mario in order to help out Bowser inside his body. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Luigi appears in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team where he is actually the main focus character. This game focuses mostly on Luigi as he and Mario fight inside of his dreams. During the beginning of the game, Luigi dreams about Mario fighting a strangeshadow creature. Once Luigi awakens, he and Mario arrive at the Pi'illo Kingdom. Also in this game, Luigi has a dream version known as Dreamy Luigi. Unlike in the other Mario & Luigi games, Luigi is much more serious and rarely plays the comic relief role as he did before. In fact, in Luigi's dreams, there is a depth to his character that has never been seen before in any other game. The player can learn a great deal about his feelings when Dreamy Luigi speaks to Mario at certain points. In one particular instance, Dreamy Luigi points out that Luigi is actually happy just to be able to help his older brother out during his adventures. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Luigi was featured in ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! where he was voiced by the late Danny Wells and later Tony Rosato. ''Super Mario Bros. (film) Luigi is featured in the Super Mario Bros film from 1993 where he is played by John Leguizamo. Personality In many ways, Luigi is a foil to his brother Mario. Though Luigi is heroic and kind like his brother, he has a tendency to chicken out of some situations that seem to be too scary or beyond his capabilities; he may even cry if something were to upset him dearly. Luigi desires to be like his brother Mario and also become a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Mario and Luigi games, Luigi would usually try to back away from boss battles, leaving Mario to encourage him into helping him fight. But when he needs to, Luigi is as brave as Mario during events with strong enemies. He seems to be afraid of ghosts, and startled quite easily as seen in the Luigi's Mansion games. Appearance Luigi resembles his older brother but is noticably thinner and taller. He wears a green shirt, dark-blue overalls, dark-brown shoes and white gloves. His hair is more of a auburn or dark maroon. In Super Mario World, his overalls is purple. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Superhuman Strength': Luigi is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight, but not as much as Mario can. The exact upper limits of his strength is great. In Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi can lift King Bob-Omb. Luigi showed an even more impressive feat of strength during the fight with Bowser. Luigi could lift him by the tail, spin him around and then throw him, but not as effectively as Mario. Luigi spins Bowser around faster and farther with more spins. Luigi's incredible strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature move, the Jump. Luigi is extremely good at jumping, and is capable of leaping two stories high. He is the best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, even better than Mario. Superhuman Durability: Luigi has a significant level of durability. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Luigi can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras. Also, he can withstand fire, electricity, and ice. Superhuman Stamina: Luigi can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. Superhuman Speed: Luigi is capable of running up walls in Super Mario World, running across the surface of water in Super Mario 64 DS, and outpacing sound in Super Paper Mario. He is often displayed as being even faster than Mario. Pyrokinesis: Luigi has the ability to create and manipulate fire. This ability changes throughout the games he has appeared. In the platform games, such as Super Mario Bros., Luigi needs a Fire Flower to gain pyrokinesis. But in the RPGs and Super Smash Bros. series, Luigi already has this power. Luigi is quite skilled at using fire, like Mario is. Electrokinetic: 'Luigi has the power to mold lightning in his hand into a sphere, creating a powerful attack, called the Thunderhand, that can shock and damage enemies quite severely. Luigi only uses this move in ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. 'Negative Energy: '''As shown in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Luigi's Final Smash is creating a field of Negative Energy while dancing to exotic music. Some of the effects of this Final Smash include putting opponents to sleep, dealing damage, and causing foes to move in slow motion. Abilities *'''Master Combatant: Luigi has his own fighting style. However, he never uses it in his games, except in the Super Smash Bros. series. *'Indomitable Will': Luigi is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He gets scared a lot, but with the help of his friends, he can gain the courage to take on and defeat any foe. *'Leadership': He has some leadership skills, acting as a second in command, and is very focused when there is a goal to achieve. *'Expert Vehicular Driver': As shown in the Mario Kart series, Luigi is skilled in driving vehicles, such as karts and motorbikes. Trivia *Luigi was planned for Super Mario 64 but was scrapped all together. However, he appeared in Super Mario 64 DS ''along with Yoshi and Wario. *In the classic games, Luigi used to have white overalls and a green shirt, while in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 and in the DIC cartoons, it was changed to green overalls and a blue shirt, but it was later changed to blue overalls and a green shirt. *Luigi is a villain in Super Paper Mario called Mr. L, though he eventually becomes a player character. *Luigi along with Mario, has brown hair but a black mustache. *Luigi may be a coward, but "Luigi" means "Famous Warrior" or "Renowned Fighter" in Italian. Gallery }} ja:ルイージ es:Luigi pl:Luigi de:Luigi it:Luigi Category:Humans Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion Category:Super Mario World Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:New Super Luigi U Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Allies Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Mario Sports Mix Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Run